


Karaoke Nightmare 4: ASK again

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Karaoke Nightmare [4]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More ASK torture.  Posted to another site a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Nightmare 4: ASK again

Much to their horror Ken-chan and Maa-kun where told by Touma to meet everyone at the bar that night. No one was sure what to expect and they made their way down there with apprehension. Taki still didn’t know, so they had that to be thankful about at least.

 

Entering the bar they made their way to the table, Yuki had been forced on stage and was just finishing when they took their seats. Touma decide it would be fun if everyone drew sticks that night to see who would sing next.

 

It was Maa who was unlucky enough to draw the stick for the next song. Shuichi picked it and he would have to remember to thank him later. It was turning out Shuichi had a thing for American Country Western songs.

 

The song started and he wet his lips and started to sing.

 

If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you  
I'd be a millionaire in a week or two  
I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do  
If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you

 

Well it was nice, but the fact that he didn’t have anyone he was currently in love with. Especially no one in that bar.

 

Early every morning when the sun comes up  
I'm punching that clock on the wall  
Breakin' my back just to make a buck  
Wishing I was in your arms  
If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you  
I'd be a millionaire in a week or two  
I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do  
If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you

 

Ken was watching him sing and had started to laugh at him. He needed to plan his sweet revenge on his fellow band mate. Either a better song or…

 

I could work all day and feel right at home  
Lovin' that 8 to 5  
And never have to leave you here alone  
When I'm workin' overtime

 

Maa grabbed the mike and jumped off stage. He knew maybe just maybe he had seen one to many singers to that, but then again his friends where all singers or people in bands, it was rather hard to get away from.

 

He grabbed Ken and took him on stage with him.

 

If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you  
I'd be a millionaire in a week or two  
I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do  
If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you

 

They picked up the song together, Ken had gotten out of most of it, but Maa didn’t care, just as long as he had to sing some of it. Ken seemed to be trying to tell Maa he was going to kill him later.

 

Hiroshi and the rest of Bad Luck had decided to come out and watch them sing.

 

If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you  
I'd be a millionaire in a week or two  
I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do  
If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you

 

Both members of ASK were surprised when Hiro jumped on stage with them and started to sing. Nether of them decided to ask and just went with it, maybe Hiro had someone he loved in the bar.

 

If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you  
I'd be a millionaire in a week or two  
I'd be doin' what I love and lovin' what I do  
If I could make a livin' out of lovin' you

 

The song ended and Maa and Ken bowed. Hiro jumped off the stage and whispered something to Shuichi. Maa had a feeling he would find out what that had been about when the next singer went up.

 

“All back up on the stage!” Touma called.

 

Everyone looked at him a little confused.

 

“If you don’t sing, get on stage for the next song.” Touma clarified. “Even ASK.”

 

Maa signed, again to the dreaded stage.

 

Music started and Fuji groaned. Maa didn’t recognize the song, then the lyrics appeared.

 

So many nights I sit by my window  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song  
So many dreams I kept deep inside me  
Alone in the dark but now  
You've come along

 

It was then someone noticed Nori and Touma weren’t on stage.

 

“Hey! Shouldn’t Nori and Touma be on stage too?” someone who knew NG records and had made it a tradition to watch the shows asked.

 

“We’re senior members, we don’t have to do it.” Nori explained.

 

You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song

 

“That’s not fair.” Ken muttered. He was beginning to try and plan ways to get out of ever doing this again.

 

Maa ignored him and decided focusing on the words would be better then the crowd.

 

Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water  
Could it be finally I'm turning for home?  
Finally, a chance to say hey,  
I love You  
Never again to be all alone

 

Touma who had chosen the song was enjoying himself, Maa looked about ready to pass out from blushing and the rest of them didn’t seem much better. Hiro was kinda going along with it, but then again he was used to Shuichi doing weird things. Fujisaki looked slightly upset by the choice of song.

 

You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song  
You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song  
It can't be wrong  
When it feels so right  
'Cause You  
You light up my life

 

The back up fled the stage as soon as the song was over.

 

“ASK needs to never do a romantic song again.” Maa muttered, to Ken while walking past Touma.

 

“But what about your romance CD Taki promised everyone?” Touma asked them.

 

“I’m killing Taki.” Maa muttered and went to drown his embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Artist/Band: Walker Clay  
> Lyrics for Song: If I Could Make A Living  
> Lyrics for Album: If I Could Make A Living
> 
> Song: You light up my Life  
> By” Debbie Boone


End file.
